Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 053
Back to Duel, known as The Beginning of Destiny! Ed Phoenix: A New Student in the Japanese version, is the fifty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki has begun his second year at Duel Academy. Chancellor Sheppard has left on a trip, and so Dr. Crowler has been promoted to "temporary principal" in his absence. He acts in concert with a new employee, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. The two go to the docks to meet the incoming first-year students, with both curious as why Aster Phoenix has chosen to enroll, as he is already duels professionally. Unaware of Aster's status, Jaden duels him, eager to teach a new student about dueling. During the duel, Ms. Dorothy reveals that he constructed the Deck out of eight packs of cards he purchased that morning. Jaden attempts to give him advice, which Aster pretends to take. He receives a cell phone call from a white-cloaked man, who had told Aster to seek out Jaden in the first place, as the cloaked man believes Jaden to be "the one". Aster is not impressed by Jaden, and leaves after being defeating. Syrus Truesdale realizes who Aster really was, and Jaden is eager to have a rematch with Aster when the latter is using his true Deck. Crowler and Bonaparte wait all day at the docks for Aster, but he arrived earlier. They meet Tyranno Hassleberry, a Ra Yellow student, who is perturbed that he was not admitted into Obelisk Blue. Bonaparte reveals his intentions of destroying the Slifer Red dorm, believing it to be a blot on the school's reputation, as he views all of the dorm's duelists as weaklings. Featured Duel Aster's turn * Summons "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in defense position. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow". Aster's turn * Sets a card. * Activates "Reload", shuffling his hand back to his Deck and drawing a new hand with the same amount of cards. * Activates "The Sanctuary in the Sky". * Summons "Warrior of Zera" (1600/1600) in attack position. * Tributes "Warrior of Zera" to Special Summon "Archlord Zerato" (2800/2300) in attack position. * Activates Zerato's effect, discarding "Mystical Shine Ball" to destroy "Sparkman". * Attacks directly (Jaden 1200). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in defense position. * Activates "Metamorphosis", Tributing "Clayman" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Clay Guardian" (0/2800), who's effect inflicts 200 damage for each card he controls (Aster 3400). * Sets a card. Aster's turn * Activates his face-down "Beckoning Light", discarding his hand to add "Mystical Shine Ball" to his hand. * Activates "Zerato's" effect, discarding "Mystical Shine Ball" to destroy "Clay Guardian". * Attacks directly, but Jaden activates "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in defense position. * A replay occurs, and "Zerato" attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh". Jaden's turn * Summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) in attack position, whose effect activates, letting him draw two cards. * Sets a card. * Activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", returning "Sparkman" to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman", "Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Avian" into "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800). * Attacks "Zerato", while activating "Tempest's" effect, sending his Set card to the Graveyard to prevent his destruction. * Activates "De-Fusion", returning "Tempest" to his Fusion Deck and Special Summoning "Avian" (1000/1000), "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard. * Attacks directly all three (Aster 0). *Jaden wins. Featured cards Footnotes 1. In the TCG/OCG, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" effect only activates when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned.